geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Словарь ГДшера
Очень часто в игре можно встретить не всем понятные слова. Объяснение многих из них есть в данном словаре. А= ;абуз (англ. abuse — злоупотребление) : ситуация в игре, при которой игроки используют баги игры и другие недочёты для своей выгодыblacklexicon.ru ;аккаунт, акк (англ. account, acc) : любой зарегистрированный в игре персонаж (см. Аккаунты) ;андеррейт : заниженная оценка уровня. Пример — Fire Aura ;асимметрики : сокращённое название асимметричных раздвоений в уровнях ;АФК, афк (англ. AFK, afk, полн. ф. away from keyboard — рус. вдали от клавиатуры) : используется как предупреждение перед тем, как покинуть своё место, уйти куда-либо, быть недоступнымВокабула — энциклопедии, словари, справочники ;бан : ограничение каких-либо действий на сайтах или в игре ;Бандикам, бандикам : одна из популярных программ для записи видео с экрана ;баф, бафф : усложнение уровня. Примером баффа можно считать последнюю часть НЛО в уровне Killbot. ;БД, бд : блок-дизайн. Декорации блоков в уровне ;бот : программа, автоматически выполняющая действия на компьютере вместо людей. Также так называется аккаунт, который управляется программой |-| В= ;верификатор, верифер : игрок, проверяющий уровень ;видеогайд : гайд в виде видеозаписиРусский Викисловарь (см. гайд) |-| Г= ;гайд : руководство по игре, в котором содержатся советы, помогающие лучше освоить игровой процесс. Часто в состав гайда входит пошаговое прохождение игрыGamer-info.com — игровой портал ;ГГ, гг* (англ. GG, полн. ф. good game — рус. хорошая игра) : хорошее прохождение уровня (или просто поздравление в прохождении уровня) ;ГД, гд (англ. GD, полн. ф. Geometry Dash) : сокращённое название игры ;ГДшер, гдшер (англ. GDasher, gdasher, букв. "геометрический человек, производящий фурор") : заядлый игрок в Geometry Dash : фанат серии GD ;гл (англ. gl, полн. ф. good luck) : пожелание удачи (чаще всего — в прохождении какого-то уровня) ;гратс, грац, гц (сокр. от англ. congrats — поздравляю) : распространённое общеигровое выражение, применяющееся для любых поздравлений игрокаONGAB.ru — СЛОВАРЬ ИГРОВЫХ ТЕРМИНОВ И СОКРАЩЕНИЙ ;го, гоу (англ. go — идти) : высказывание, призывающее начать выполнение какого-либо действия ;гп (от англ. gameplay) : геймплей уровня или же его "набросок" ;Гуля : игрок SrGuillester. Очень известный игрок, прославившийся тем, что в своё время был одним из лучших игроков, проходящих уровни на мониторе с частотой 60 Гц (особую популярность ему принесло прохождение Hatred) |-| Д= ;джиттерклик : этапы в уровне, требующие использования быстрых и множественных нажатий. ;Дискорд, Диск (англ. Discord, Disc) : популярный среди геймеров мессенджер. Часто используется игроками Geometry Dash для переписки или отправки уровней модераторам ;дроп : очень частая смена форм персонажа на высокой скорости, где часто присутствуют голубые батуты гравитации ;дуал : общее название всех раздвоений персонажа в игре |-| Е= ;емейл, е-мейл (англ. email, e-mail, полн. ф. electronic mail — рус. электронная почта) : одно из средств общения в интернете, используется и для регистраций. |-| И= ;ИМХО (англ. IMHO, полн. ф. in my humble opinion — рус. по моему скромному мнению) : сокращение, используемое игроками при высказывании своего мнения по какому-либо вопросуONGAB — социальная сеть геймеров |-| К= ;кансер, кансерный : однообразный геймплей. ;Каппа, каппа (англ. Kappa, kappa) : популярный смайл на Twitch, лицом которого является один из его разработчиков. Так как в Geometry Dash нет такого смайла, то игроки пишут его в виде слова "kappa" ;капс (англ. caps, полн. ф. Caps Lock}} : слово или фраза, написанное заглавными (прописными) буквами, в интернет-общении обозначает повышение голоса, крикВокабула — энциклопедии, словари, справочники : клавиша "Caps Lock" на клавиатуре компьютера, включающая заглавные буквы как основные ;квадриквел : сиквел триквела, или же четвёртая часть чего-либо ;Кноб, Кноббель : игрок Knobbelboy. Очень известный строитель, также прославившийся длительной проверкой Bloodlust ;коллаб : уровень, созданный двумя и более игроками (см. Коллаб) ;копипаста, копипаст, копипастинг (англ. copypast, copy paste, copypasting) : использование скопированных из других уровней элементов геймплея или декораций. Чаще всего вызывает негативную реакцию. Обычно это слово ассоциируется с игроком Viprin : множественное повторение одних и тех же элементов геймплея/декораций на протяжении уровня. Вызывает негативную реакцию. |-| Л= ;левел, лвл (англ. level, lvl) : уровень в Geometry Dash ;лейаут, лайаут : заготовка геймплея для уровня ;Лит, лит (англ. Leet, leet) : 1337 — leet — elite — "элитный" представляет собой распространённую в интернете интерпретацию английского языка. Он используется для замены латинских букв на цифровые символыАлвин Алмазов: бесплатные прогнозы на спорт с описанием ;ЛМАО, лмао (англ. LMAO, lmao, полн. ф. laughing my ass off) : вариация LOL, которая означает "надорваться от смеха" ;ЛОЛ, лол (англ. LOL, lol, полн. ф. laughing out loud) : выражение, означающее громкий смех |-| М= ;мб (англ. mb, полн. ф. maybe) : может быть ;мемори :Части уровня, требующие запоминания местонахождения игровых элементов и пути их преодоления. ;Мичиган, Мичи : игрок Michigun. Долгое время располагался на 1 месте в таблице лидеров. Сейчас он не играет в Geometry Dash ;мод* (англ. mod, полн. ф. moderator — рус. модератор) : специальный режим, дающий определённому игроку возможность присылать уровни RobTop'у для их возможной оценки (см. Режим модератора) ;мув, мов (англ. Move — двигать) : название триггера, передвигающего объекты определённой группы (см. Триггеры) ;мут (англ. mute — заглушить) : состояние игрока, при котором он не может общаться в чате с другими игроками по запрету администратораВокабула — энциклопедии, словари, справочники |-| Н= ;нерф : облегчение уровня ;нуб (англ. noob, полн. ф. newbie — рус. новичок) : обычно не несёт негативной оценки, а лишь указывает на малый опыт игрока в какой-то области знаний, либо в целом в игре. Любой игрок, начиная играть в какую-либо игру, является в ней нубом до того момента, пока не разберётся в нейONGAB — социальная сеть геймеров |-| О= ;овердекор (от англ. overdecorated — вычурно декорированный) : уровень, который "забит" декорациями. Обычно так называют уровни в стиле Core ;оверрейт : завышенная оценка уровня. Пример — Chaotic Hell ;офк (англ. ofc, полн. ф. of course) : конечно |-| П= ;приквел : уровень, являющейся началом какой-либо серии уровней ;пруф : доказательство к чему-либо |-| Р= ;рега (от англ. registration) : регистрация на сайте, форуме, в чате, блоге, компьютерной игре и т. п.Вокабула — энциклопедии, словари, справочники ;региться, регаться (зарегиться, зарегаться) : регистрироваться на форуме, блоге, каком-либо другом сайтеВокабула — энциклопедии, словари, справочники |-| С= ;саундтрек : музыка, играющая на заднем фоне уровня (см. Саундтреки) ;сиквел : уровень, являющийся продолжением другого уровня ;синк (англ. sync, полн. ф. synchronization) : синхронизация музыки с геймплеем уровня ;СК, ск : секретные монеты. Золотые монеты, собираемые в официальных уровнях и наборах уровней. Максимальное их количество — 149 (см. Секретные монеты) ;скилл : абстрактное понятие, означающее навык, умение ;скрин, скриншот (англ. screen, screenshot — снимок экрана) : изображение, полученное с экрана монитора или телефона ;cтаты (англ. stats, полн. ф. statistics) : статистика, какая-либо численная информация об игроке ;стрейтфлай, стрейт (англ. straight fly — прямой полёт) : очень узкий тоннель на этапах корабля или волны ;стрейтфлаить : летать по прямой через стрейтфлай ;стрим : прямая видеотрансляция какого-либо события ;Суникс (Саникс, Саня) : игрок Sunix. Его считают одним из лучших игроков Geometry Dash ;Сэр : ещё одна кличка игрока SrGuillester |-| T= ;тайминг : тайминги представляют собой место в уровне, на котором надо нажать в определённое время (см. Тайминги) ;Твитч, Твич : самый популярный в мире видеостриминговый сервис, преимущественно, но не обязательно специализирующийся на видеоиграхЛуркоморье — неформальная энциклопедия ;топ : верхнее положение в таблице или списке с элементами, упорядоченными по какому-либо параметруРусский Викисловарь (см. Таблица лидеров) ;триквел : сиквел сиквела, или же третья часть чего-либо |-| Ф= ;фан-мейд (фанмейд, фан мейд) (англ. fan-made) : произведение, сопутствующее какому-либо профессиональному продукту и созданное неофициально его поклонникамиРусский Викисловарь ;фановый (от англ. fun) : смешной, забавный ;фарм, фарминг (англ. farm, farming) : активное прохождение лёгких уровней с целью улучшения статистики аккаунта, например, звёзд ;фармер : человек, занимающийся фармом. Может быть оскорблением в адрес тех, кто имеет хорошую статистику, но не имеет достаточных умений для прохождения сложных уровней ;фейл : ошибка, неудача, преимущественно — гибель персонажа на уровне ;фикс : исправление багов ;фичед, феатуред : см. Featured-уровни ;флюк (англ. fluke — счастливая случайность) : переход за маленькое количество попыток от маленького процента уровня к высокому проценту, либо к концу уровня ;ФПС, фпс (англ. FPS, fps, полн. ф. frames per second — рус. кадры в секунду) : количество сменяемых кадров за единицу времени в компьютерных играхВикипедия |-| Х= ;хак : действие, направленное на получение пароля от чужого аккаунта в плохих целях (см. Хаки и модификации) ;хейтер : тот, кто испытывает ненависть к какому-либо человекуВикиреальность |-| Ч= ;чат : вид группового интернет-общения в реальном времениВокабула — энциклопедии, словари, справочники ;чит : специальное программное обеспечение, дающее преимущество при прохождении уровня ;читер : игрок, нарушающий правила, используя запрещённое программное обеспечение или чит-коды (читы), которые дают ему преимущество перед другими игрокамиРусский Викисловарь ;ЧСВ, чсв : распространённый интернет-мем, который используется в качестве характеристики людей, чрезмерно преувеличивающих и демонстрирующих окружающим свою значимость и важность собственной персоны в глазах сообществаВикиреальность |-| Ш= ;шта : популярный мем, обозначающий вопрос "что?" |-| Э= ;экспозинг : разоблачение игрока в использовании читов или других грязных делах в игре ;эпик :сокращённое название пользовательских уровней, имеющих оценку Epic. |-| Ю= ;ЮК, юк : пользовательские монеты. Серебряные монеты, которые собираются в пользовательских уровнях и могут быть двух типов (см. Пользовательские монеты) : приветствие испанских игроков ;izi pizi* (рус. очень просто, проще простого) : так игроки комментируют пройденный ими уровень, на который они потратили очень мало для его сложности попыток ;LDM (сокр. от англ. Low Detail Mode) : режим, улучшающий производительность уровня на слабых устройствах (см. Режим низкой детализации) ;Michingu, Michigun, Michi : название тройных шипов. Ассоциируется с популярным игроком Michigun ;nivel : популярное слово, на испанском языке означающее "уровень". Используют его не только испанские игроки ;OMG, omg (сокр. от англ. oh my god) : сокращение, используемое игроками для выражения своего удивления, разочарования, или же когда случается что-то необычноеONGAB — социальная сеть геймеров ;RIP, R.I.P. (сокр. от англ. rest in peace — покойся с миром) : сокращение, в игре обычно символизирующее смерть персонажа на уровне ;tbh (сокр. от англ. to be honest — честно говоря, если быть честным) : используя это сокращение, человек выражает своё настоящее мнение}} Примечания Категория:Фан-контент